The Stranger
by sting12
Summary: When Barnabas begins to feel pain, will Julia, Vicky and Willie be able to help him?


The Stranger

As the sun set Barnabas rose from his coffin. Getting out, Barnabas shut the lid before heading up the stairs finding Vicky waiting for him.

"Hello Vicky, what brings you here tonight?" Barnabas questioned.

"I thought we could take a walk along the beach if you like." Vicky smiled.

"I would love to, but first I must feed."

"Don't worry, I'm not in any hurry."

Barnabas nodded glad to know he didn't have to hide from the family any more. Going int the kitchen, Barnabas opened the cabinet pulling out a packet of blood that Julia had been bringing him. Opening it up, Barnabas thought back to the past when Julia went with him to tell the family of his secret. At first they didn't believe him, but soon realized it was the truth when he showed them proof.

Although it took the family a while to accept the news, Vicky seemed to be the only one who accepted him right away. Ever since then Vicky would come over to the old house to sit with him in the evenings. Finishing his blood, Barnabas returned to the living room smiling to Vicky.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Barnabas smiled.

"I don't mind waiting, I know you have to eat."

Barnabas making sure he had his coat and cane, allowed Vicky to wrap her arm around his. Heading outside they walked down to the path that would head to the beach. While walking, Barnabas felt a slight pain in his shoulder, but choose to ignore it not wanting to ruin the moment. Unknown to them up on the cliff over looking the beach stood a figure holding a doll with a silver needle in his hands.

"Soon Barnabas, you will feel the pain and no one will be able to help you."

With that the figure left knowing that in due time he would get the revenge that he had wanted for a long time. Once they had finished, Barnabas walked Vicky back to Collinwood before he headed home to the old house. Coming in Barnabas hung up his coat and cane before entering into the living room fidning Willie making up the fire.

"Hello Willie." Barnabas smiled sitting in his favorite chair.

Willie turned smiling, "Did you have a good time Barnabas?"

Barnabas nodded but didn't speak his mind deep in thought. Willie studied his masters face knowing something was bothering him. Hearing a knock on the door, Willie went to answer it wondering who would be out at the late hour.

Opening the door, Willie found a young man about his age standing there, "Hello I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm lost."

"Who is it Willie?" Barnabas asked coming into the foyer.

"He says he's lost." Willie stated.

"Well show him in and we will see what we can do to help him."

Willie nodded moving to allow the man to enter. Following the man and Barnabas into the living room, Willie fetched the man a drink.

"Thank you." The man stated before looking towards Barnabas.

"Your welcome, now tell me where were you trying to go?" Barnabas stated.

"I was heading into Collinsport when my car broke down. I ended up stumbling into the woods when I spotted your house." The man stated.

"I will have my servant Willie drive you into town."

"Oh thank you, how can I repay you Mr...?"

"Barnabas Collins." Barnabas held out his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, you can call me James Knight."

James shook Barnabas hand before following Willie outside to the car. Barnabas waited until they had left before looking down at his hand spotting a barn that was from James ring. Knowing it would heal, Barnabas hoped he didn't show any expression of pain when he realized the ring was silver.

Spending the night reading, Barnabas soon retired to his coffin hearing the rooster crowing knowing the sun would be rising soon. Getting in Barnabas was about to close the coffin lid when a pain hit him in the chest. Starting to wonder what was causing it, Barnabas decided he would do some research later that night.

That evening, Julia decided to stop by the old house to see how Barnabas was doing. Noticing the sun had yet to set, Julia entered the old house going down into the cellar where Barnabas coffin was at. Coming down the stairs, Julia sat in the chair beside his coffin waiting the last few minutes for the sun to set. After a few minutes, Julia heard the coffin lid starting to be raised as she waited until Barnabas had fully emerged from it. Noticing him grab for his chest, Julia moved over to him wondering what was going on.

"Barnabas?" Julia questioned.

Barnabas smiled straightening to his full height, "It's nothing Julia, just felt a slight pain. It's gone now."

"What kind of pain?"

"Slight pain nothing more."

Julia looked at him with concern on her face, "Barnabas, as a vampire, you shouldn't be feeling any pain except when your hungry."

Barnabas moved up stairs to the living room sitting down, waiting for Julia to sit across from him before he began explaining what had been happening for the past few days. Figuring it had to be of some kind of magic going on, Julia began going through a few of Barnabas books to sort out what could be happening with him. Unable to find anything that could be causing it or helping him, Julia soon gave up putting back the books.

"Did you find anything?" Barnabas asked.

"There's got to be a reason for your pain." Julia insisted.

Barnabas sighed, "For once maybe this is something we can't explain."

"No I don't think so. There has to be a reason for this happening to you; we just have to figure this out."

"Thank you Julia."

"I'm always here to help you Barnabas, now go feed, I've kept you from your dinner long enough."

While Barnabas went to get him some blood from the kitchen, Julia sat down not aware of the guy standing outside the old house.

The man holding a doll and silver pin watching inside, "It's time Barnabas for the real pain to start. Just as you caused my father pain, I'm going to do the same."

Barnabas returned shortly sitting down facing Julia. Realizing he should've offered her a drink, "Julia would you care for a brandy?"

"That would be lovely thank you."

The man watching the scene waited until Barnabas had poured the drink before he plunged the silver needle into the dolls chest. Caught off guard, by the intense pain, Barnabas dropped the drink, grabbing at his chest collapsing to his knees.

"Barnabas!" Julia screamed rushing to his side, "Tell me what's going on."

"Pain in chest...something pushing against me." Barnabas managed to say.

"Alright hold on." Julia started rushing to the cellar where she kept her spare doctor bag. Coming back up stairs, Julia felt the doctor taking over as she began examining Barnabas. Outside the man stood there enjoying how much pain Barnabas was in. Vicky coming up to the old house spotted the man staring in.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Vicky yelled.

The man cursed under his breath as he pulled the needle free rushing off into the woods. Vicky watched him run off before she entered the house going to the living room. Vicky gasped spotting Barnabas on his knees and Julia examining him.

"Barnabas...Julia what happened?" Vicky asked.

Julia shook her head, "I don't know, Barnabas was getting me a drink. Then he just collapsed with pain in his chest. I haven't found the cause but it seems to have stopped."

"It was more intense this time." Barnabas started to get up.

Vicky and Julia rushed to help him getting him over to the chair. Vicky pulled over a chair sitting beside Barnabas noticing he had gone much paler than she thought possible for a vampire.

"I'm not sure if this could be a reason for your pain, but when I was approaching the door I spotted a man staring in. I couldn't make out his face, but it did seem he was holding something in his hands. Then when I yelled at him, he ran off into the woods."

Julia looked at Vicky, "That had to be something that could hurt Barnabas. But what was it?"

Barnabas having been deep in thought looked up, "It was voodoo."

"Like a voodoo doll? Can that really hurt you?" Vicky asked.

"He had to use something that would harm a vampire." Julia replied.

Barnabas nodded, "He has to be found and stopped."

Starting to rise, Julia pushed him back down in the chair, "Your not going anywhere. If that man can harm you, then who knows when he'll strike again."

The man entered into the inn placing the doll and needle down, cursing to himself that he had been seen. Growing tired of waiting, the man laid down deciding at dawn he would insert the needle for the last time. Knowing Barnabas would only last a few more days, the man knew it was then that his father would finally rest in peace.

After a few hours of making sure Barnabas was fine, Vicky bid her farewell heading back to Collinwood. Julia deciding to stay went upstairs to prepare one of the rooms. Assuring her he would be fine, Julia soon retired to bed knowing she would see him the next afternoon. The rest of the night passed by quickly as Barnabas began hearing the roosters crowing.

The man hearing the same thing pulled out the doll and pin. Looking out the window of his room, he smiled wishing he could see Barnabas when he stuck the pin in. Entering into the cellar, Barnabas felt the pain again, this time more painful than the last. Staggering over to his coffin, Barnabas managed to place his hand on it before his body collapsed. Struggling to get up to his coffin, Banrabas found his body unable to move, the pain in his chest holding him down.

"Willie...hear me...I need you." Barnabas pleaded hoping he had enough strength to get through to him.

Willie hearing Barnabas in his head jumped out of bed not bothering to put on a shirt. Rushing downstairs to the first floor, Willie looked around before heading down into the cellar. Spotting Barnabas collapsed on the floor, Willie rushed over turning Barnabas on his back.

"Barnabas what happened?" Willie asked.

"Pain...chest." Barnabas groaned grabbing Willie's hand, "It hurts...Willie."

Never seeing Barnabas in any pain, Willie felt his heart sing at his masters words, "I'm going to get Julia, but first I got to get you in your coffin."

Barnabas shook his head, "Too...weak."

"I know I'm going to help you."

Opening the coffin, Willie placed Barnabas arm around his should before he pulled him to his feet. Barnabas cried out at the movement but Willie knew it had to be done. Finally after a few manovers, Willie managed to get Barnabas into his coffin before rushing upstairs to where Julia was sleeping. Not bothering to knock, Willie rushed in to the room shaking Julia.

Julia opened her eyes, "Willie what's wrong?"

"It's Barnabas. I found him on the floor in the cellar. He's in great pain."

Throwing the covers off of her, Julia put on her robe before grabbing her bag. Rushing down into the cellar, Julia went to the coffin. Barnabas was laying there, staring up at the ceiling clutching his chest. Julia noticed the pain in his eyes as she reached out grabbing his hand.

Barnabas turned to face her, "Julia."

"Shhh...I'm here." Julia soothed him.

"What's wrong with him Julia? How can he be in pain?" Willie asked.

Julia sighed not taking her eyes off of Barnabas, "He's been having these pains for a while. I haven't been able to find a cause for them until last night when Vicky spotted someone outisde. When she metioned the guy holding something, we figured it had to be voodoo doll."

"Who was the guy?"

"We don't know, Vicky didn't get a good look at him."

"How do we help Barnabas?"

"The only way is to find the man and get that voodoo doll from him."

"But nobody in Collinsport knows about Barnabas, except the family." Willie stated pacing around the room.

Julia stood there thinking, "It has to be someone that is new. Maybe someone we don't about that either knows about Barnabas or has found out about him."

Willie's head shot up, "James Knight."

"Who?" Julia asked puzzled.

"There was a guy that stopped by here a few days ago. Stated he was lost, his name was James Knight. He has to be the one." Willie stated.

Julia turned her attention back to Barnabas who's breathing was coming in gasps, as his hands held his chest. Touching his forhead, Julia was shocked to find it burning up instead of the coolness that a vampire usually held. Not knowing much about voodoo, Julia knew that they would have to track this man down and quickly if Barnabas was to last.

"Barnabas try to listen to my voice. I'm going ask you a question." Julia spoke close to him hoping he would understand.

Barnabas turned to the sound of Julia's voice, able to see her even though his eyes were glazed over with pain, "Julia."

"Yes, Barnabas. The man that stopped by here, his name was James Knight. Did your pains start after he left or before?" Julia asked.

Barnabas tried to think back, "After...he had silver ring."

"A silver ring." Willie looked up.

Julia ignored Willie, "Did he touch you with it?"

"Yes...when we shook hands..." Barnabas spoke before holding his chest tigther moaning in pain.

"Alright, just one more question. Did he see you react to it?" Julia asked.

Barnabas groaned before shaking his head no. Julia nodded telling him to just rest in hopes that the death sleep would come over him. Barnabas barely nodded before closing his eyes, his body slowly going to sleep as the sun fully rose. Julia turned her attention back to Willie who was still pacing around the room.

"Alright, I want you to go into town and see if you can track where that man is." Julia stated.

Willie nodded running up the stairs, before stopping halfway looking back, "If I find him what should I do?"

"Nothing until we know for a fact that he is the one causing Barnabas harm."

Julia watched Willie rush up the stairs, before she moved over to Barnabas coffin knowing she would have to leave him for a short time to get some cool rags to keep his fever down. Reaching down to grab his hand, Julia felt it trembling even in his sleep. Starting to move away to head upstairs, Julia felt his hand tighten around hers as if he didn't want her to leave. Slowly pulling her hand away from his, Julia soothed him letting him know she wasn't leaving and that she would return. Knowing usually the coffin would be shut, Julia didn't want the risk of Barnabas overheating. Heading upstairs to the kitchen, Julia was grabbing some rags placing them in a bowl before running some water in it. Hearing the door open and shut, Julia went to see who it was surprised to see Vicky out so early.

"Vicky what brings you here this early?" Julia asked.

"I apologize at the time, but I just had to come and see how Barnabas was. He was so pale last night after that attack; I had to make sure he was alright." Vicky stated her face deep with worry.

Julia sighed, "I hate to tell you this but he's not any better. Willie woke me up this morning right before dawn saying Barnabas had collapsed in front of his coffin. It appears to be another attack and it hasn't stopped."

"Oh no." Vicky gasped her hands going up to her mouth, "What can I do?"

"Well we think we know the man who is doing this. Willie has gone into town to see if he can find out if it's truly him or someone else. Right now Barnabas is in his coffin under the effects of the vampires sleep, however he's in great pain and seems to have a fever."

"How is that possible?" Vicky asked.

Julia shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I guess since the cause is voodoo anything could happen."

Realizing she hadn't turned off the water in the kitchen, Julia rushed off with Vicky following closely behind her. Glad to find that the water hadn't gone onto the floor, Julia turned it off before pouring half the water out of the bowl. Heading down into the cellar, Julia had Vicky pull over a table to set the bowl on. Placing it on the table, Julia reached in grabbing one of the wet rags ringing it out before putting it on Barnabas forehead. Whimpering Barnabas tried to move away but the tight fit of the coffin didn't allow him. Vicky noticing how bad he looked went to his side grabbing his hand and telling him soothing words until he seemed to relax in his sleep.

A few minutes passed before Vicky felt the rag on Barnabas forehead noticing it was already starting to be dry. Placing it into the water, Vicky grabbed another one to replace it. Moving Barnabas hairs from his forehead, Vicky felt the heat coming off him, not realizing it was that bad.

"He's burning up." Vicky told Julia who was sitting beside the coffin.

Julia nodded, "I know, the cold water doesn't seem to be helping."

Vicky sighed grabbing another chair, "I just hope Willie can find something out."

"So do I."

Once in town, Willie began at the tavern before moving throughout the town in search of this man who was causing his master and friend pain. After almost a day of searching, Willie had yet to find the man finally going to the Inn asking at the front desk. Finding out that the man was staying in a room, Willie got the room number before going heading back outside. Having stayed in that same room once before, Willie went around the back way finding the window that went to the room. Peering in, Willie spotted the man sitting at the table, holding something. Changing positions, Willie managed to spot that the man was holding what looked like a doll. Noticing it had something in the chest; Willie felt anger building inside him knowing that was the item being used to harm Barnabas. Deciding he had seen enough, Willie headed back to his car driving back to the old house knowing Julia would want to hear about what he found.

 _Barnabas stood in the old house facing Trask as he pulled out a cross. Barnabas turned away from him not able to look at it. Hearing Trask coming closer, Barnabas backed away finding himself unable to vanish or change into a bat. Trask placed the cross on his chest, causing Barnabas to scream as his flesh began burning. Barnabas sank to the ground looking up spotting Vicky standing there watching._

 _"Vicky help me…please." Barnabas pleaded._

 _Vicky remained still, staring down at him, "Why should I help a monster like you?"_

 _Trask laughed, "She sees your true form Barnabas Collins. You will die."_

 _Trask then left; taking Vicky with him; leaving Barnabas on the ground, the cross burning deep into his chest._

 _"No don't leave me. Vicky please I'm not a monster." Barnabas pleaded._

Noticing Barnabas was tossing some, Vicky stood up in hopes of calming him. Changing the rag, Vicky wished it would start helping him but knew the only thing that would truly help him was getting that doll.

"Vicky…Vicky…don't leave me…Vicky!" Barnabas moans turned cries of pain as he struggled to get up.

Vicky held him down, "I'm right here Barnabas. I'm not going to leave you."

"Please…please." Barnabas pleaded with her in his sleep.

Vicky felt her heart ache at the pain he was in. Grabbing for his hand, Vicky felt him squeeze it not sure if he knew she was there or not. Noticing something on his arm, Vicky used her free hand pushing up his sleeve spotting what looked like red lines. Knowing they weren't veins, Vicky unbuttoned his shirt gasping as she saw the veins on his chest as well. Looking them over, Vicky noticed they were all coming from a spot on his chest and going throughout his body. Unable to get Barnabas to let go of her hand, Vicky screamed for Julia waiting until she came rushing down the stairs to show what she had found.

"I noticed something on his arm, and it's on his chest too. They look to be coming from this one spot on his chest." Vicky explained moving off to the side.

Julia moved over noticing the lines. "What could it be doing?" Vicky questioned.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good for Barnabas. It could be the thing causing his fever." Julia remarked.

"He was dreaming earlier, kept pleading with him to not leave." Vicky stated.

Julia sighed, "It's the fever, he's not able to properly rest with this voodoo. It's going to be dark shortly, Willie should be back. I'm going to go get him some blood, he needs to try at least keep up his strength."

Vicky nodded, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

Julia knowing she wouldn't, headed upstairs getting the blood ready when she heard the door open. Going to see who it was, Julia was relieved to find Willie starting to question what he had found while in town. Explaining what he saw, Julia knew the man would have to pay some how. Asking how Barnabas was, Julia explained that he hadn't gotten any better but had started dreaming.

 _Barnabas laid in his coffin staring up knowing the sun had set. However when he tried to emerge from it, he found his body wouldn't move. Barely able to lift his head, Barnabas cried out when he found a cross laid against his chest. Hearing laughter, Barnabas looked up spotting his father along with Julia and Vicky._

 _"Look he's awake, don't you want to say bye to your son Joshua?" Julia asked._

 _Joshua stared down at him, "He is no son of mine."_

 _Barnabas shook his head, "Please don't do this, Vicky don't let them."_

 _"Seal him away forever, don't let the coffin ever be opened." Vicky snarled._

 _Barnabas laid helpless as the lid began to close on him, "No please don't. Let me out!"_

"Let me out...please don't let them Vicky!" Barnabas cried out holding up his hands.

Vicky grabbed onto him, "Barnabas, it's alright. Your safe, nobody is putting you away."

Barnabas lifted up in his coffin knocking Vicky off balance for a moment. Moving back over to him, Vicky realized he was awake. Barnabas looked around spotting Vicky wondering what had happened before the pain brought him back to reality. Grabbing his chest, Barnabas groaned before starting to fall back as Vicky helped his descent.

"Easy it's alright, I'm here." Vicky soothed him.

Barnabas turned looking at her, "Vicky...what's going on?"

"There's a man causing you harm, using a voodoo doll. Willie went in town to find out if it was the same man from the other day. Also you're running a high fever and there's weird veins coming from your chest."

"Hurts..." Barnabas looked down spotting the veins on his chest.

"I know, we are going to stop this guy." Vicky stated.

Barnabas tried to rise but didn't make it far before Vicky was holding him down. Barnabas shook his head, "Need...feed..."

"Julia is getting your blood."

"I have it right here." Julia smiled coming down the stairs, "Do you think you can drink it?"

"I'll…try." Barnabas nodded struggling to sit up.

Placing the blood on the table, Julia and Vicky helped Barnabas sit up in his coffin. While Vicky kept Barnabas up, Julia grabbed the blood holding the cup while he drank. Once she was sure he was finished, they eased him back down. Hearing the door open, Julia headed upstairs finding Willie coming in.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, he's staying at the Inn. I watched from his window and spotted the doll on the table with the pin sticking in it." Willie stated.

"Then he is the guy we are after. We just have to figure a way to get the doll from his possession." Julia remarked.

"Yeah, so how's Barnabas?" Willie asked.

Julia sighed, "He's got a high fever. He was having nightmares earlier. He did manage to drink some of his blood."

Although the blood seemed to help him, Barnabas felt his stomach churning as he managed to get up leaning out of the coffin just as the blood began coming back up. Vicky gasped as Barnabas became ill.

"Julia!" Vicky screamed from the cellar.

Willie and Julia rushed downstairs to the cellar noticing Barnabas leaning out of his coffin, as he threw up the blood he had just drunk. Vicky was holding onto his shoulders, making sure he didn't fall forward out of his coffin. Julia moved over to him noticing the marks were more noticeable than the last time she had looked. Once Barnabas seemed to have emptied his stomach, Willie helped him lay back down grabbing a rag wiping his face off. Touching his forehead, Julia realized his fever was higher than last time, grabbing a rag out of the water placing it on him.

Barnabas whimpered opening his eyes staring up at his three closest friends. Becoming sick had left him feeling more drained than before. Willie came closer grabbing Barnabas hand letting him know they were going to get the guy. Barnabas tried to smile, but was gripped by a spasm of pain as his body shook feeling as if something was pressing against his whole body. Julia rushed to his side knowing that James had to be messing with the doll. Finally after a short few minutes, Barnabas body relaxed as he laid there panting.

"What are those marks on him?" Willie questioned.

"We think it's due to the voodoo doll." Julia explained.

Willie nodded, "How are we going to get this doll?"

Vicky moved closer to Barnabas, "He's getting weaker, Julia. We need to do something."

Julia shook her head, "I know. Willie do you think you can sneak into James room and get that doll out without waking him up?"

"Yeah I can do that. Why before I started working for Barnabas, I used to do all kinds of things like that." Willie smiled.

"Willie..." Barnabas spoke.

"Yeah Barnabas?" Willie turned to look down at him.

"Please...be careful." Barnabas replied.

"Don't you worry Barnabas, I'll be in and out before James knows."

Willie headed back in town while Vicky and Julia stayed with Barnabas. Getting into town, Willie parked a block away from the Inn before getting out and started walking. Reaching the Inn, Willie moved back to the window looking in noticing the lights was off, figuring James was sleeping. Pushing the window open slightly, Willie was relieved to find it open. Sliding it open as quiet as he could, Willie slide himself inside making sure he didn't hit anything. Pulling out a flashlight, Willie flipped it on shining it around the room trying to find the doll. Not sighting it, Willie started to move when he heard the click of a gun from behind him.

"Turn around nice and slow Willie." James stated turning around.

Willie slowly turned as the lights came on, allowing him to see James standing there holding a gun in one hand and the doll in the other, "You looking for this?"

"Look you got to take that pin out of the doll or Barnabas is going to die." Willie spoke.

James shook his head, "I'm not going to do no such thing. What we are going to do is this, your going take me to the old house. I want to see how your master is doing before the end hits him."

"I'm not going to do it! Your not going to kill Barnabas." Willie yelled starting to move.

James held up the gun, "I wouldn't move if I were you. Now your going take me now or else Barnabas won't be the only one dying."

Willie gulped knowing the guy was serious. Slowly Willie left the Inn with James right behind him, the gun pointed in his back. Driving back to the old house, Willie entered taking James down into the cellar.

Julia hearing Willie coming down, "Did you get it?"

"No he didn't." James spoke coming behind Willie pointing the gun at everyone, "I have it right here, and it's going stay with me until Barnabas dies."

Vicky stared at the man, "You can't do that!"

"I don't know who you are, but I can and will." James stated getting down to the bottom of the stairs pushing Willie over with the girls and Barnabas coffin.

Barnabas hearing James looked over spotting him holding the gun, "Please...don't harm...them."

"Don't worry Barnabas, your the only one I'm after." James spoke.

"Why are you doing this James?" Willie asked.

James shook his head, "It's not James Knight. It's James Trask, son of the great Reverend Trask. That creature there, killed my father and my ancestor."

"He's not a creature." Vicky spoke, "He's a human and kind man."

"It's you that is the creatures. Your father and ancestors were evil and did nothing but trouble." Julia spat.

"I can see he's got you under a spell. Once I get rid of him, your all be able to see clearly once again." James stated, keeping the gun aimed at them, as he placed the doll down before shoving the needle deeper into the doll.

"Aaaahhhh!" Barnabas screamed as his back arched out of the coffin.

Willie jumped over holding him down as Barnabas grabbed at his chest crying out in pain. Vicky felt tears come over her as she looked at James, "STOP IT!"

James shook his head contiuning to move the needle around with his free hand enjoying the moans and screams coming from Barnabas. Barnabas held onto Willie pleading for the pain to stop but Willie knew while James had the gun, he was useless to help as Julia and Vicky was. As Barnabas held on, he noticed Josette appearing in the corner. Noticing her face was of anger, Barnabas sighed knowing she was there to help.

"Josette..." Barnabas called.

Willie looked down at Barnabas, "Please Barnabas don't give up."

Barnabas shook his head weakly, "No...it's Josette."

Julia and Vicky turned spotting the ghost as she appeared more. James not having noticed kept staring at Barnabas, "So he knows the end is near."

"Actually I think it is you." Willie stated pointing to the ghost of Josette.

James turned staring in horror as the ghost approached him. Pulling the trigger, the bullets went right through her going into the wall, "Stay away no get away."

James dropping the gun rushed off up the stairs, Josette closely behind him. Willie chased after them following James and Josette out of the house and down to widow's hill. It was there Willie watched as James slipped falling to his death while Josette stayed for an instance before disappearing. Glad to see him gone, Willie rushed back to the old house going down into the cellar where Julia and Vicky was standing beside the coffin. Noticing the doll had fallen off the stairs, Willie picked it up relieved the needle was out of it. Throwing it across the room, Willie came over to the coffin noticing Barnabas awake and looking better than he had for days.

"Where's James?" Vicky asked.

"Josette chased him to widow's hill where he fell to his death." Willie replied.

Julia nodded, "At least he won't be harming Barnabas any longer."

Barnabas looked up to them, "Thank you all."

"No problem Barnabas, no one messes with our family." Willie smiled.

"How do you feel?" Vicky asked.

"Better much better and feeling a little hungry." Barnabas spoke.

"I'll get you some more blood from upstairs." Julia stated.

Barnabas looked to her, "Can I come upstairs?"

"Barnabas you shouldn't be moving around as quick." Julia replied.

Barnabas looked up at her saddened, "I'm just tired of laying in my coffin when I don't need to."

Julia sighed, "Alright, Willie can you help him upstairs."

Willie nodded as Julia and Vicky went upstairs. Helping Barnabas out of his coffin, Willie made sure to keep a hold of him as they slowly made their way up the stairs. Getting him into the living room, Barnabas sat down in his chair glad to be up and out of the cellar. Vicky sat beside him in another chair as Julia brought him a cup of blood. Barnabas took it thanking Julia before he began to drink it, feeling his strength already starting to return. Once he was done, Barnabas gave Willie the empty cup. Sitting there, Barnabas sat there smiling at the three people that were his family, knowing that he would protect them knowing there was no way he could ever repay them after what James had did to him.

"It's good to be feeling better. To have all of you together with me." Barnabas smiled.

"You can always count on me, Barnabas." Willie stated.

"And me." Julia stated.

"Me as well." Vicky nodded.

Barnabas chuckled, "We wouldn't be family if you didn't."

The End.


End file.
